


coping mechanism

by helsinkibaby



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Jubal waits for news of Kristen.
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine
Kudos: 15





	coping mechanism

**Author's Note:**

> Set during ep 2.11 Fallout

As he does every day, Jubal stands in the bullpen, stares at the huge wall of screens and barks orders to the room. 

The black band around his wrist is new. 

Not a new idea - he’d used the coping mechanism the last time he’d stopped drinking - but for a new reason. 

Because his mind keeps spinning back to the hospital where Kristen is fighting for her life, the hands of a surgeon all that’s between him and losing her. 

“I should have told her how I feel,” he thinks. “If she dies without knowing...”

Impatiently, he snaps the band again.


End file.
